Innocent Eyes
by RazzDazz
Summary: How could a six year old know anything about life, hardships, success, happiness and love? Then, the kid gazed at him with his all-knowing innocent eyes as if he, Kyouya knew absolutely nothing. KYOUYA / HARUHI


Bored out of his mind, he reached for his coat but decided that it would be best to just leave the coat hanging on the coat rack. Normally figures excited him but not this time, he actually was sick of them. He felt constricted. He couldn't breathe. He rose from his leather seat and walked out of his room. His secretary looked up from her paperwork startled at his bored expression. He never looked bored. He always looked cool. She stared after his back and wondered what went through that genius mind of his. His mind was as slick as his shiny jet black hair and its excess radiated through his onyx eyes.

Probably, the reason behind his sudden negative temperament was due to his father's incessant pressure to marry. His father or brothers kept on sending him pictures and profiles of candidates to be his lawful, wedded lifetime spouse. He didn't want to marry the one his father or brothers had chosen for him. The candidates came from prestigious families. Each would look like a doll but too dull. Or a few gold-diggers would marry him due to his family's wealth. Then there were those who'd sacrifice their daughter's future and happiness to save their skins or ailing companies.

He was ready to give up his share of his family fortunes as his father would disown him if he defied him again. But, he didn't care. It was his life after all. Unbeknownst to his family, he had made substantial amount of money on Forex since his Ouran days. He did many things with his money. Under heavy camouflage, he even bought ailing companies that had the potential to revive given the financial backup to grow and prosper. The result was he had made more by selling them to the highest bidders when these companies were able to 'stand on their feet.'

He would retain a few especially those that had either direct or indirect dealings with his family's other businesses. In that way, he could keep tabs on his interests as well as observing how his brothers were managing the family businesses. Was he jealous of his brothers? In the past, yes, it hurt to know his father favoured his eldest brother and his 'spare' that was his second brother. But as he grew he came to realise that they too had their issues with his father to contend with. The rivalry was stamped as a reminder only the fittest survivor ruled.

It was a given traditional rule that those chosen by the predecessor or current master would have little freedom in making his choices. The-would-be successor had no options at his disposal. It was either take it or leave it. In that matter, he wasn't envious of them but instead his brothers were jealous of him. Contrary to hostile takeovers, his primary motive was to give these poor drowning companies a boost of 'life.' Sort of like being a 'lifeguard' to safe lives of the workforce as it were. It was something most old money like his father wouldn't give a jot even though he understood.

At one time he even bought the shares of Ootori Medical Research Centre when it nearly reached rock bottom. Now, he held sixty percent of the shares. His father and brothers had no say in that enterprise. If he left the family the only thing that would be his completely was the research centre. It was the headquarters and it wasn't the only one. It had branches in three other cities in Japan. The companies that were still under his care would be aiding the headquarters and its branches making them interdependent collaborates. As for his sister, he could always visit her anytime.

She was after all, quite the rebel. Albeit, a quiet one. She might look helpless but looks could be deceiving. In the past, she had saved him many times, knew of his pain and shared his sentiments because his pain and sentiments echoed hers. Being the only girl in an autocratic family, where males rule supreme she was a mere tool to increase the family's wealth through a marriage alliance when the right time came. And he, being the youngest in the family and the third son was always needed to prove his worth. It was sickening to the core.

The only relieve he found was making more money for his future. He wasn't like his father or brothers. He could do anything unlike his brothers. They had protocols to follow. Ceh! Regimented protocols… The only thing he had to uphold was his family name. So that was his reason for saving the research centre. That was why he had a laptop during his learning tenure at Ouran, in Harvard and concentrated half of his time on the online forex instead of entertaining his fangirls. He knew things would soon go sour between him and his father and brothers at anytime.

It could be anything and it so just happened to be the M word that triggered the warring rift. Big deal! He furrowed his brows, passing the cafeteria in a flurry to enter the elevator. Without much hesitation, he pressed level five. Level five was the pediatric ward. The doctor in question he needed to see was Haruhi Fujioka. She was one of his closest friends from his Ouran past. She still is, and that was enough reason for him to see her. There were three persons who knew him well, his only sister, his best friend, Tamaki Suou and his favourite debtor, Haruhi.

Tamaki was in France attending to some business matters there. His sister was also away, somewhere in Europe on a trip. So the next best and easily accessible person was Haruhi. He needed an avenue to relieve his boredom, and frustration. His smile widened when he saw her attending to a small boy of six years who was crying that he wanted to eat chocolate cake instead of porridge. She lowered her head to his ear and whispered something that made the boy to stop crying. He was smiling widely with merriment in his teary eyes which she wiped away with Kleenex. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Then the boy blinked at the man behind her, "Vampire!" The little boy stared with wide horrific eyes at the man with black eyes and pale skin.

Haruhi turned to meet the maddening avant-garde CEO looking intently at her. It made her wish she could just disappear yet this was her ward and she was one of the doctors there. What was she whining inwardly about? Why must she be the one to disappear? Why was he here? She narrowed her eyes. Nothing good ever came when he visited any medical wards. What did he want now? What else was in his mind? Whatever was in his mind the end result was always shocking! How right the small boy was. He could be considered a 'blood-sucker', her past came unbidden into her mind.

She shuddered, he wasn't just a 'blood-sucker,' he had the eyes of a predator. Although, a lonely one which made him an even more dangerous specimen in her books. She moved away slowly from him to the other side of the boy's bed with the intention of putting a sufficient gap between herself and the 'vampire.' However, Kyouya Ootari wasn't one to be placed second. He grabbed her wrist before she could distance herself from him. She frowned at him but he gave her a look which said not to argue in front of a child. She held her tongue. He shifted his onyx eyes to the small boy.

"I'm not a vampire." He smiled at the boy. His teeth gleamed like a predator and his eyes twinkled eerily.

Haruhi hadn't a doubt little Touya-kun would be afraid of him. The small boy grabbed the right end of Haruhi's white coat. His small hands were trembling. His eyes round with horror, too terrified to cry. She put a comforting arm round his little frame and pried her wrist from Kyouya's grasp. She turned to scold Kyouya, "You're scaring him. Go bully someone your size."

Kyouya blinked in surprise then chuckled, "That someone is right in front of me."

"I'm hardly your size." She answered with clenched teeth while patting the boy's back gently.

"Not in size," He leant against the wall, "but intellect."

"So you're telling me that you became this childish just to pick a fight with me?" She stared at him with annoyed brown eyes.

Little Touya stared at him with innocent black eyes. "Don't bully my mother."

Kyouya jerked, "What?" His eyes flew to Haruhi in shock. When did she get hitched? And with whom?

There weren't any indications of her getting married. Or that she was ever pregnant. Was he her adopted child then? When did she adopt him?

Looking at the boy, he noticed the similarities of calm innocent features, and resolute demeanor of Haruhi. He couldn't be adopted, could he? He also noticed something else in little Touya. The kid had an indomitable spirit, though his eyes were innocent, his being wasn't. Although he was scared but when someone dear to him was threatened he abandoned his fear in favour of strength to protect that person. Curiosity was biting his mind and messing his emotions. Just as Kyouya wanted an explanation from Haruhi, little Touya had a terrible coughing fit.

"Dr. Ootori, please keep an eye on him." She was on her feet, "I'll be back in a bit." And she brushed pass him in a rush.

When she was gone and out of earshot, little Touya stopped coughing. He watched Kyouya with interest. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He replied without catching himself. Then he frowned when he realised he'd just confessed something that he shouldn't. His frowned deepened when he realised further that the kid wasn't all that sickly. "You were pretending to be ill. She won't be happy with you." He found himself sitting on the bed looking at his closest friend's son in the eyes. Black eyes which reflected his own. He felt disconcerted by the fact that it was the first time he felt a strong connection with another person besides his sister, Tamaki and Haruhi.

The boy nodded, "I know," while shrugging his puny shoulders. Then he smiled sheepishly at Kyouya, "She loves you too, you know." It was a statement as the innocent eyes probed his mind.

How could a six year old know anything about life, hardships, success, happiness and love? Then, the kid gazed at him with his all-knowing innocent eyes as if he, Kyouya knew absolutely nothing. The boy was still a rosebud himself. His life was beginning. Well, perhaps he knew happiness and love looking at him now. He had the love of a parent, of course he'd know. This kid had a long way to go. Wait! What did the boy say? She loved him. What's more had he heard the boy wrongly when he said that he loved her? Did he love her?

Every time she wasn't around in the hospital, he felt empty as if a part of him was gone or incomplete. His zest for life was cut in half. Every time she was around he would without fail make a trip to level five to spy on her. He loved to see her work with her calm demeanor and with the children she was truly gentle. She let her guard down whenever she was with them. He could see a different persona, her real self, and that would be her gentle, warm and loving side. She would only show this side of hers to the children. He would only get her usual Ouran persona whenever he visited the pediatric ward.

It drove him crazy whenever she presented him with her Ouran persona. He felt envious of the kids who received her gentle, warm and loving side. He supposed he wanted that side all to himself. He hated himself for being selfish. He didn't know when he was in love with her. Maybe he had loved her ever since Ouran. All he knew was that he loved her. He wanted her for himself. But he knew she was a dedicated doctor and the kids loved her. They needed her. He needed her. He felt a slight weight on his lap. When he looked down, he was surprised to see the boy was sitting on his lap.

Kyouya felt a sudden jolt of pleasure. Usually kids shied away from him, because of his aloof disposition. This boy even in his slight fear of him made the attempt to bridge that gap. He rocked left and right in abundant joy, "I'm not afraid anymore." He rested his head on Kyouya's chest, "I love you, Papa." He looked up at Kyouya and Kyouya looked at him in shock. Papa? What the heck?! Papa! This was too much for him. He felt lightheaded… blackness intruded his consciousness. And then, he heard voices echoing from afar…

"Dr. Ootori…" A gentle tap on his shoulder and he felt tiny, cool droplets on his face as if being sprinkled with water. "Dr. Ootori, are you alright?"

"Dr. Takamura…" He blinked several times whilst wiping his face with his right hand. "Y-yes…" He looked around only to find that he was lying on the floor in blue overalls and a cap. What in heaven's name was going on? Why was he in OT? He gave his surrounding a thorough look. It was the birthing bay, not OT. Birthing bay? He shifted his eyes at the lady who had already given birth to her baby. He gasped in surprise. The lady was Haruhi. She was smiling at him and gesturing him with a weak hand to come over.

"Dr. Ootori, it's a rare sight to see you…ermm, unconscious." Dr. Takamura, the gynecologist chuckled. "But, you're excused… Congratulations on becoming a father."

"Huh?" Kyouya blinked again.

The gynecologist laughed again. "Kyouya, Haruhi just gave birth to a healthy boy. You've a son, man!" He slapped Kyouya's back and pushed him towards Haruhi.

She stared at him with tears of joy in her eyes and at the same time she was laughing weakly at his dazed look. "Kyouya, darling… you fainted just as his head could be seen…" She lifted a blue bundle and he gulped in apprehension. He peered closer, his breath hitched.

He was looking at a small face, a small nose, small eyes with the lids closed slightly and a small mouth. His fingers and toes were tiny but perfect. Everything about this new being in his arms was perfect. He felt like bursting with pride. He also felt like crying for missing the crucial moment of the birth of his first born. He could see a tuft of black hair. He kissed his son's tiny forehead and his son responded by raising his eyelids. He looked momentarily at the face of his father and drifted off again. Although, he couldn't see the colour of his son's eyes yet he knew it would surely be black.

"You've given me a precious gift." He kissed Haruhi, "Thank you, dearest." He wanted to ask her something important but it'd have to wait.

"Darling, what is it?" She queried and her hand was on his arm.

"Did you resign your post as Senior Corporate Legal Advisor?" He looked at her closely.

Haruhi shook her head. "Why?"

"Never mind," He sighed in relief. "I'd a dream that you were a pediatrician."

"Really?" She smiled, "It wouldn't be so bad if I was one." She looked tenderly at their son. "Kyouya, do you have a name for him?"

Kyouya thought about the little boy with innocent eyes in the dream or whatever it was he had. Somehow he knew that he had a glimpse of his son in a bizarre dream. He smiled tenderly at his wife and son. "Touya."

"Touya," Haruhi whispered into the infant's ear, than she glanced at Kyouya, "Touya Ootori. It has a nice ring to it."

THE END

**A/N: OK, this story is based on two stories previously written. The 'dream' sequence was an off-shoot from A SLIGHT CASE OF MADNESS and the reality sequence was an off-shoot from DETOUR. 'Vampire' was something out of MILLENIUM SNOW by Bisco Hatori. If anyone has read MS than you'd know that the 'vampire' character looked a lot like Kyouya. The name Touya was one I liked because it rhymed with Ootori and of course, I love Touya Kinomoto of CCS. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reviewing. **


End file.
